marvelpeliculasfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Alicia Masters (1994)
thumbAlicia Masters es una escultura ciega que caen en amor con miembros de Los cuatro fantásticos Ben Grimm. Biografía ''Los cuatro fantásticos Alicia Masters es una escultora ciega, un artista experto que da expresión a sus estatuas de arcilla con su gran sentido del tacto. Un día, ella conoce a Ben Grimm, que es de prisa ya tiene a unirse a su amigo de Reed para una misión en el espacio. Los dos intercambian algunas palabras, pero Alicia es impresionada por la fuerza y el buen corazón de Ben y cae en amor con él. Más tarde, que muy tarde, ella empieza a hacer una estatua de su rostro, pero ella está secretamente vigilado por un admirador de ella, el ladrón conocido como El joyero. Dr. Doom and his army breaks in the Jewler's lair and defeat the thief. In that very moment, even Ben Grimm, now transformed into the hideous Thing, is in the sewers, and tries to save Alicia, but he's turned back to his human form when the girl declares her love for him. Doom, seeing how much the Thing cares for Alicia, decides to take her to Castle Doom and use her as a hostage to set a trap for his enemies. When the heroes arrive in Latveria, Doom easily captures them and tells them that he's going to kill Alicia in fron of Ben, only to kill the four of them immediately after. Thanks to Mr. Fantastic's powers, anyway, the team sets free and Ben is able to free Alicia, who finally can meet him properly. ">Cuando de televisión Alicia sabe que Ben Grimm y sus amigos han muerto en un accidente de espacio, ella llora de dolor, pero inmediatamente es secuestrada por los hombres de la Jewler. Ella es llevado a las alcantarillas, donde la Jewler mismo revela a ella que él planea hacerla su reina. Cuando se vistió como una novia y está a punto de casarse con ella, Dr. Doom y su ejército se rompe en el Jewler lair y derrota al ladrón. En ese momento, incluso Ben Grimm, ahora transformado en lo horrible, es en las alcantarillas y trata de salvar a Alicia, pero él vuelve a su forma humana cuando la chica declara su amor por él. Doom, ver cuánto lo cuida de Alicia, decide llevarla al Castillo de Doom y usarla como rehén para establecer una trampa para sus enemigos. Cuando los héroes llegan en Latveria, Doom fácilmente les captura y les dice que él va a matar a Alicia frente a Ben, sólo para matar los cuatro de ellos inmediatamente después. Gracias a los poderes de Mr. fantástico, de todas formas, el equipo se libera y Ben es capaz de liberar a Alicia, que finalmente puede conocerlo bien. Sue as Ben's girlfriend. " lang="es">Cuando ha terminado la batalla contra Doom, Alicia participa en la boda de Reed y Sue como novia de Ben. Rasgos de carácter The Thing. She's a skilled sculptress and a known artist. ">Alicia Masters es una mujer dulce y maternal, la enamorada de La cosa. Ella es una escultora especializada y un artista conocido. Relaciones *Ben Grimm - novio. *Sue Storm - amigo. *Reed Richards - amigo. *Johnny Storm - amigo. *El joyero - enemigo. *Dr. Doom - enemigo. Apariciones/actores *No canónicas (1 película) **Fantastic Four (Primera aparición) , Kat verde Trivia ''Para agregar Detrás de las escenas Para agregar Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Femeninos Categoría:Aliados Categoría:Civiles Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Masters Categoría:Los 4 Fantasticos Categoría:Fantastic Four